


Kindergarten For Older Siblings

by Steildottir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 11:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 11,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17600381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Los hermanos mayores se convierten en niños pequeños y ahora los hermanos menores deberán cuidarlos. ¿El Trío Mágico tuvo algo que ver?





	1. Chapter 1

ADVERTENCIA

Probablemente la redacción sea caca como siempre, puede que me salga de la personalidad de algunos pjs y que no me tome en serio el fic sjdlwndlsk

Viva escribir bajo el consumo de drogas

Di no a las drogas 

—

Todos los países se encontraban en Varsovia para la reunión mensual. Se tratarían varias cosas importantes en ésa reunión.. O ese era el propósito.

Pero cómo siempre, se les hacía muy difícil ser ordenados y calmados.. Por lo cual ahora la habitación era un alboroto total.

— Ya admitelo Inglaperra, digo, Inglaterra, aún no superas la independencia del gordis. — El francés no lograba molestar al inglés que estaba tan concentrado en un libro.

— ¿Quieres otra Juana?

— ¿Quieres otra independencia?

— ¡Bel, no encuentro a Romano! — Decía con preocupación el español.

— Ay, no te preocupes, Lux, traelo.

— Ejem... — El luxemburgués tomó aire para luego gritar: — LOS TOMATES SON UNA MIERDA.

— ¡TU ERES UNA MIERDA! — Se escuchó a Romano desde algún lugar de la habitación.

— Oye Turquía, ¿Sabes a quien le gustaban las espadas? — Bromeó el griego.

— ¿A tu madre? — Respondió el otro, consciente de sus palabras.

— ....

No hace falta escribir que empezaron a golpearse en el suelo.

En el momento que la puerta se abrió, todos se quedaron callados ya que sabían quien era, obviamente, Alemania.

Pero un imbécil no se dio cuenta y siguió discutiendo:

— Momos.

— ESLOVAQUIA

— cZECH

— PRUSIA

— DAVIE

— JUANA

— SIR!!!!

— CALLENS... — Pero el alemán no terminó de hablar al ver una niebla rosa entrar por debajo de la puerta.

— ¿Soy yo o hay humo rosa entrando..?

— ¿ROSA?

— POLONIA — ¿Por que su hermano se emocionaba de esa forma en momentos así?

En pocos minutos, todo volvió a ser un caos.

Algunos intentaban abrir las ventanas ya que la puerta, extrañamente estaba trabada. Otros aún intentaban abrir la puerta y otros intentaban guardar la calma.

Esa niebla no tardó mucho en inundar toda la habitación.

La vista de los países se nubló hasta ya no poder ver nada.

★

La checa despertó primero.

Su primer instinto fue buscar a sus hermanos, Eslovaquia estaba bien, dormido pero bien.

Czech miró a ambos lados buscando al polaco, pero no lo encontraba. Era raro, estaba segura de que él no se despegó de ella desde la niebla rosa.

Por alguna razón, Czech se dirigió hacía un pequeño sofá que había ahí. Realmente no sabía porque, solamente se acercó y movió un poco el mueble. Divisó detrás, una cabellera rubia idéntica a la de su hermano.

— ¿Pol?

Preguntó y no obtuvo respuesta por lo que movió más el mueble abriendo los ojos como si fueran platos al ver a su hermano allí.

¿Realmente era él?

Era.. Muy.. Muy pequeño, era un niño. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

★

— ¿Estás diciendo que se volvieron bebés? — Preguntaba incrédulo el islandés. Quien aún no se tragaba la realidad.

— ¿Que no ves? — A el asiático menor le encantaba molestar al europeo.

— Callate.

— Bueno, no es taan malo.. ¿No? — El luxemburgués jugaba con su hermana mayor, quien junto al holandés se volvieron niños.

— Supongo.. — El islandés observaba al noruego quien no despegaba su vista de él. — Hasta de pequeño me aterra.

— ¿Vas a cuidar de todos los nórdicos? No decía Escocia que ellos eran.. Demonios.. Cuando eran niños? — Preguntaba Liechtenstein con un pequeño suizo en brazos.

— Puedo hacerl.. DINAMARCA BAJATE DE AHÍ — El islandés fue directo al danés quien se estaba colgando de las cortinas.

— Hay un problema.. Además de esto.. ¿Quien cuidaría de quien? Moldova no puede cuidar de Rumania, es solo un niño.. — Decía Monaco, quien intentaba que un pequeño francés se quedase quieto.

— Bueno, podría intentar cuidar de Rumania, Bulgaria y Moldava.. — Se propuso la húngara

— No me dejes sólo con Turquía, Hun. — Replicó el griego, quien no quería tener nada que ver con el turco.

— No seas infantil..

— Czech y yo cuidaremos de Polonia.. — Decía el eslovaco viendo a su hermana teniendo una pequeña pelea con el polaco, éste último estaba jalando su cabello mientras la castaña lo tomaba en brazos.

— ¡Mon y yo de Francia!

— ¿No puedes cuidarlo sólo tu, Sey..?

— No seas así, Mon.

— Bien.. — Aun así la rubia no quería.

— Romano, ¿Tu cuidarás de España? — Inquirió el luxemburgués.

— ¿Que? ¡No! Lo tiraré a la basura.

— ¡Perfecto! Romano cuidará de España.

— ¿ACASO ME IGNORAS?

— ¿Quien cuida de Portugal?

— A ese también lo tiramos a la basura.

— Yo lo haré. — Habló Macau, con tranquilidad.

— Yo cuidaré de Viet~ — La taiwanesa sostenía a su hermana mayor en el aire, sonriente.

— Japón, cuida del viejo. — HK habló tranquilamente queriéndose librar del chino.

— No.

— ¡Yo lo haré! — Decía animadamente el coreano.

— Corea no. — El unísono de HK y Japón fue perfecto.

— Inglaterra ven aquí ~ Tengo hamburguesas~~ — El estadounidense intentaba sacar al ingles de debajo de la mesa. Pero éste último se negaba.

— Inglaterra, mira, conseguí un libro de cuentos de hadas.. — Habló con tranquilidad el canadiense, sentándose en el suelo junto al europeo.

El inglés rápidamente salió de su escondite.

— Prusia, ¡Quedate quieto! — el alemán no podía alcanzar al pequeño prusiano quien no paraba de correr en toda la sala.

La sala era un caos con niños corriendo por , llantos o gritos.

Al final del día, todos regresaron a sus respectivos países con niños en brazos.   
¿Cómo les explicarían a sus jefes lo sucedido?

★

Bielorrusia llevó a sus dos hermanos mayores a Rusia, ella los cuidaría sola. No sabía como pero para ella era el favor que debía devolver a sus hermanos por haberla criado y apoyado.

Tenía en su brazo izquierdo a un pequeño ruso durmiente y a la ucraniana tomándole la mano en la mano derecha.

— ¿Que te gustaría cenar, Ucrania? — Preguntó tranquilamente, observando su cabellera rubia.

★

Italia llevó al pequeño austriaco a su país. Allí estaba KugelMugel, pintando algún cuadro en el patio de la casa del austriaco.

El italiano le explicaba lo sucedido mientras el otro niño observaba a su tutor, extrañamente animado.

★

— ¡Den quedate quieto, demonios!

El islandés no podía seguirle el pasó al danés quien se adelantó a su pasó lento.

Los otros tres nórdicos seguían al islandés al paso que el iba.

Islandia suspiró, ¿Cómo podría el cuidar de ellos cuatro?

★

La única que lo tenia fácil era Liechtenstein.

Ambos hermanos merendaban pasteles y té tranquilamente.

A la rubia le extrañó que su hermano le sonriera y hablase tan felizmente, nunca se lo imaginó así.

★

— ¡¿CÓMO QUE AUSTRALIA ES UN NIÑO AHORA?! — Wy estaba histérica, su hermano se fue por una semana y así es como termina todo?

— ¡Wy, calmate!

— Tu callate, Hutt River. Es más, ¿Que haces en mi casa?

— ¿Sigues ahí Wy? — Decía la voz del canadiense del otro lado de la linea.

— ¡Sí! Perdona. Traelo lo antes posible a Australia, por favor..

★

— Ya solo quedate con el viejo Japón..

— No.

— ¿Y si se lo doy a Corea?

— No.

— ¿ENTONCES?

— No sé.

— Quizá Taiwan...

— Ella lo dejaría en un basurero probablemente.

Al final, HK, Japón y Corea se turnaron para cuidar de China.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Den, bajate de ahí! — ¿Cuántas veces en el día ha gritado la misma frase?

Islandia bajó al danés de las cortinas, quién pataleaba para que lo dejara en paz. — ¡Quieto! — En el momento que Islandia le gritó, Den se enojó tanto al punto de morderle la mano.

Islandia ahogó un grito. Dejando al niño en el suelo.

—Matenme.

— Hermano

— ¿Que?

— Dime hermano menor

Incluso de pequeño, Noruega seguía siendo el mismo.

— Noruega, ¿Tu fuiste el que hizo el hechizo?

— No se de qué hablas.

— El hechizo que te hizo a ti y a los demás unos niños.

— No sé.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes?

— No sé.

— Tengo hambre. — Se metió Fin a la conversación.

— Ya comiste

— 'l ti'ne h'mbr'. — Aportó Suecia.

— Ya sé qué tiene hambre.

— Tengo hambre.

— ¡Pero ya comiste!

— h'mbr'.

— aghh — Islandia se recostó en el suelo, dándole la espalda a sus hermanos.

— ¡Tengo hambre! — Replicó Finlandia, sacudiendolo.

— h'mbr'. — repetía Suecia.

— Hermano menor. — Decía Noruega mientras jugaba con el pelo de Islandia.

— ¡HAMBRE! — Gritó Dinamarca, Saltando encima de Islandia.. desde la mesa.

— ¡Agh! — Islandia solamente se hizo bolita, aguantando dolor.

— Hambre..

— ¿Es que en lo único que piensan es en comida? — Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza al unisono.

★

Islandia, despues de prepararles a sus hermanos un sandwich, porque temia de quemar la casa si cocinaba algo; convenció a sus hermanos de ir al zoológico.

No sabía si era una buena idea, pero debía intentarlo.

Pero por supuesto tomó precauciones.

Les puso un arnes a sus hermanos. Asi no se escaparian de su vista y podria mantener todo controlado. Pero claro, tenia a cuatro niños yendo a diferentes direcciones.

— ¿Por que es tan difícil? — ¿Los otros paises la tenían tan dificil?

Islandia tomó su celular y le escribió a su grupo de amigos:

Ice-Ice Baby:

— ¿Cómo van cuidando a sus hermanos?

Sey-Sey:

— ¡Perfecto! Pero es difícil que Fran se quede quieto. Está peinandole el cabello a Mon, ¡Es adorable!

Liechtenstein:

— Hermano está durmiendo ahora mismo.

Leon:

— Yo acabo de perder a China.

Mónaco:

— Creo que deberia cortarme el cabello.

Liechtenstein:

— ¿Y tu, Islandia?

Islandia:

— Tienen un arnes, así no les pierdo de vista.

Sey-Sey:

— ¡Hahah! Qué buena broma!

HK:

— ¿Por que presiento aue no es una broma?

— Islandia ha enviado una foto —

En esa foto, Noruega estaba sentado en una banca al lado de Finlandia y Suecia, mientras que Dinamarca estaba tirado en el suelo. Los cuatro unidos por un arnes.

Monaco:

— Podria hacer eso con Francia..

Sey-Sey:

— ¡Noo!

HK:

— Oh, encontré a mi hermano.

Wy:

— Qué demonios.

Kugelmugel:

— ¿Por qué estoy en este grupo?

Molossia:

— Es agradable no tener a quien cuidar.

Ladonia:

— ¡Buahaha! ¿Ese es Suecia? ¡No lo creo!

Sealand:

— ¡Su se parece a ti, Ladonia!

Ladonia:

— No.

Islandia ha dejado el chat.

Solo se descuidó un momento.

¿DÓNDE CARAJO ESTÁN SUS HERMANOS? ¡El arnes estaba completamente roto! Y mordido..

— De seguro la mordida es de Den.

★

Islandia buscaba por todos lados a sus hermanos.

Temía que estuvieran en la jaula de algún animal peligroso.. y conociendolos, ¡Estarían ahí!

Inmediatamente iba a buscar a una de las jaulas.. pero divisó unas cabelleras rubias en el carrito de helados.

Islandia fue corriendo hacia ellos. — ¡USTEDES DOS! — gritó, los dos se voltearon a verlo. — Aqui están. — Sentia que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho.

—h'mbr'.

— Con razón estás gordito.. — Susurró Islandia viendo a Fin.

Este estaba apunto de llorar, genial.

— eh? No, no! Era una broma.

— Snif..

— Finlandia ahora no por favor

Y el fines se largó a llorar.

— aghhhsjldsñfkdñss. — MATENLO.

★

Una vez que el fines se calmó, siguieron buscando a los otros dos faltantes.

— ¡Su! Ponte el arnes.

— no

— Mira, si te pones el arnes vas a estar más cerca de Finlandia.

Y asi se puso el arnes.

★

Siguieron buscando a sus hermanos, por la jaula de los tigres, jirafas..

Leones.

— Dinamadca. — Pronunció Finlandia.

— ¿Dónde? — El pequeño señaló la jaula de los leones.

Islandia casi se moría del susto. ¿Por qué sus hermanos no eran normales?

★

— Escúchame bien, Den. Sino sales de ahí juro qu... — El danés se acurrucó con el león, dormitando.

Los encargados del zoológico estaban de los pelos. Primero un niño mas pequeño en la sección de serpientes y ahora uno con un león.

Momento.

Seccion de serpientes?

— ¡Noruega!

Islandia preguntó donde estaba aquel niño.

Pero.

Que debia hacer?

Dejar a Den con los leones o buscar a Noruega, quién estaba fuera de peligro...

— ¿Is? — Finlandia observó a su hermano tener un mal momento, asi que le tomó la mano.

— Está bien.

— N'ru.

— Vamos por Noru.

No es que nada más le podría pasar.. esperaba.

—

— ¿Por qué las serpientes? Pensé que serían.. no sé.. — Islandia preguntó al aire, saliendo de la sección de serpientes y otras cosas.

Parecía que Noruega había aceptado ir con el islandés cuando lo vió, pero fue una lucha tremenda. Noruega no quería salir de ahí, y su Troll, no ayudaba a que Islandia lo sacase de ahí, bloqueando el camino.

Al final, cuando Noruega se dió cuenta de que no podía controlar a las serpientes, corrió a los brazos de su hermano sin ningún arrepentimiento por el desastre y caos que causó.

— Ahora.. A buscar a Den...

★

— ¡Den! Sal de ahí de una vez! — Islandia seguía gritándole al danés, quien solamente le saca la lengua y se burlaba de él.

— ¡No!

— Se me va a salir el corazón. — Islandia se recostó contra los barandales, dejándose caer al suelo.

Mientras Fin trataba de calmar al islandés, Noruega observaba fijamente a Dinamarca.

Detras del noruego apareció su fiel troll, yendo hacía el danés para luego atraparlo en sus manos y llevarlo de vuelta sano y salvo con sus hermanos.

\- DEN — Islandia se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, con su corazón volviendo a su lugar. — Maldito desecho hermoso de la naturaleza. — Abrazó más fuerte al rubio.

★

— Si, perdon, perdon. — Islandia estaba siendo regañado por las autoridades del zoológico, cabizbajo.

— Bueno.. nos prohibieron la entrada nuevamente.. — Suspiró. — Pero al menos estamos juntos.. — Islandia les habló a sus hermanos, que estaban detrás de él en una banca, sin arnes.. por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡Aghh! ¡Eslovaquia, cuida tu también de Polonia! — Se quejaba Czech mientras Polonia corría de acá para allá solamente para enojar a la checa: porque sabía perfectamente que Polonia JAMÁS correría.

— ¡Eso hago! Busco en internet cómo solucionar este problema..

— ¡No encontrarás nada allí!

— ¡Ya verás que si!

Suspiró. Czech solamente perdía su tiempo con él.

— Oye, Polonia.. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy..? — Preguntó, poniéndose a su altura.

— Una hereje, bruja. — Contestó con total sinceridad.

— ... Bueno, es normal que tengas ese único recuerdo mío. — Suspiró. — Oye, ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

— No me gusta caminar.

— Será en pony.

Los ojos polacos brillaron: ¡No iba a decir que no a esa gran oportunidad!

★

— ¿No recuerdas tu casa, Polonia..? — Czech guiaba al pony lentamente, con Polonia cabalgando.

— ¿Es mi casa?

— Sí. ¿Qué tal de Lituania, te acuerdas de él?

— ¿Debería? ¿Quién es? Tiene un nombre extraño.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá retrocedido..? — Murmuró la checa para ella misma, estaba preocupada de que no recordarse a sus amigos.

— Me encantan los ponys.

— Al menos eso no cambió de ti, ja..

La checa le mostraba a su hermano la gran vista que el patio tenía para ofrecer; el establo de caballos; la huerta..

Todo eso lo había construido Polonia con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.

— Oye, mujer.

— Me llamo Czech, te dije.

— Bruja.

— ... — Si no se calmaba, podría tirarlo de aquel pony fácilmente, respira, Czech.

— Volvamos, tengo hambre.

— Tremendo hijo de... — Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. — Ugh. Bien, vayamos a casa.

★

— ¡ESLOVAQUIA! ¿¡Sigues buscando en internet?!

— ¡No he encontrado nada..! — Lloriqueó.

— Mira, he cuidado a este niño por dos días ya. — Czech se acercó peligrosamente a el Eslovaquia, harta. — Y tú no has echo más que sentarte frente a la pantalla y buscar sin éxito una cura para esto.. ahora él tiene hambre, y yo no planeo cocinar nada.. ¡Ve a la cocina y preparale algo, ahora! — Czech señaló la cocina, con un rostro que demostraba desde lejos, furia.

— ¡Sí señora! — Balbuceó, yendo rápidamente hacía la otra habitación.

— Ughhh... -— Estaba cansada. Realmente quería un descanso.

"Czech da tanto miedo cuando se enoja.."  
Pensó Eslovaquia desde la cocina, pensando en que cocinarle al polaco.

★

— ¡Ten! Te he echo un rico sandwich! — Eslovaquia puso sobre la mesa un plato con dos sandwiches. (Visiblemente mal hechos)

— Eslovaquia.. tú eres el que más sabe cocinar de los dos.. ¿Y le has echo un sandwich..? Yo.. Ugh, necesito un descanso. — Czech se tiró al sofá boca abajo, harta de toda esa situación.

— ¿Quieres jugar, Pol?

— ¡Sí!

— Primero termina tu sandwich. — Ordenó Czech desde el sofá. El almuerzo era muy importante. No podía saltearselo.

★

— ¡Buahh! ¡Polonia es muy malo! — Lloraba Eslovaquia, abrazado a la checa.

— Oh por.. ¡Deja de llorar! — Czech intentaba sacarselo de encima, pero él se aferraba fuertemente.

— P-Pero..

—Es que tú no sabes jugar bien. Es mi juego, mis reglas. — Se excusó Polonia, de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Ese juego ya tiene reglas! — Volvió a reprochar el castaño.

— ¡Pero es aburrido así!

— Tengo una idea. — Dijo la checa. — Polonia, no te gustaría escuchar un cuento?

— ¡Si!

Czech le indicó que se recostara en el suelo, junto a los cojines. Eslovaquia se sentó a su lado y Czech quedó en el medio.

— Había una vez un país asombroso. — Empezó. — Con una historia única, cultura deslumbrante y paisajes inimaginables. Un país no muy nuevo, pero que aún conservaba su brillo. — Tomó aire y prosiguió. — El pasó por muchas cosas a lo largo de su historia, vivió muchas aventuras y tragedias, pero él, seguía con la cabeza en alto. Jamás se rindió. — Continuó, ahora con la total atención del polaco. — No tiene muchos amigos, pero los pocos que tiene los considera una reliquia; Hungría es su mejor amiga; Italia es un querido amigo, Lituania es su amigo más cercano, también están dos imbéciles que lo siguen para todos lados.. — Czech sonrió con aquello último. Polonia también.

 

— Una es una asombrosa chica castaña, la más inteligente, perfecta en todo y muy carismática.. y el otro solamente es Eslovaquia, un bebé llorón.

— ¡Oyee! ¡Eres mala! ¡Czech mala! — Eslovaquia empezó a lloriquear otra vez, golpeando el hombro de la chica.

— ¡Auch! ¡No me golpees! ¡Estoy contando una historia! — Czech se cubría de sus golpes con su otro brazo.

— ¡Malaaa! — Empezó a tironearle la ropa

— ¡No arrugues mi ropa!

Polonia solamente observaba pelear a los otros dos, sonriente.

Le gustaba la compañía que ellos le brindaban.. Antes se sentía solo, pero con ellos, no había tiempo para sentirse despreciado o olvidado.

Sollozó. Estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado a personas que de verdad se preocupaban por él.. y lo más importante; que lo amaran.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pol, no llores! — Eslovaquia se acercó a él para abrazarle.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — Inquirió la checa. — ¡Es tu culpa Eslovaquia, interrumpiste mi cuento!

— ¡No es mi culpaaa!

Polonia sonrió.

Él seguiría escribiendo esa historia.. Y la haría un cuento mucho más feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuidar de sus dos hermanos se le estaba haciendo bastante fácil.   
Bélgica era la niña juguetona y Países Bajos era el más calmado.

Su hermano era muy diferente a lo que el había imaginado que sería su versión pequeña.

Era un chico algo serio, pero tímido y fácil de impresionar.

Por otro lado, Bélgica seguía siendo el mismo radiante sol.

Ahora Bélgica estaba corriendo junto a su perro, Pelutze. Y su hermano observaba ansioso de unirse. Pero era demasiado tímido como para pedírselo.

Luxemburgo tomó el brazos al pequeño rubio y lo llevó corriendo hacia su hermana.

— Él también quiere jugar, Bel.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, hermano? — Bélgica reprochó al rubio, quién no sabía que responder.

— Eh.. yo..

— Jueguen juntos, y no se lastimen.

Verlos jugar felizmente le recordó a su infancia. Un aire nostálgico lo rodeó.

¿Cómo habrá sido la infancia de sus hermanos?   
Sabía por los libros que fue dura.

Siempre se ha preguntado, ¿Por qué siempre perdonamos a las naciones que nos hicieron daño? A veces, algunos lo olvidan. No se acuerdan de haberlo vivido si no leen los libros de historia.

Es algo confuso ser un país.

★

— Ahora les enseñaré a hacer waffles.

Los niños lo observaban totalmente atentos.

— Primero, los ingredientes; harina, leche, azúcar, sal, mantequilla y huevos.

— ¿Y que tenemos que hacer con eso luego?

— Eso es lo divertido, ¿Quieren ayudarme?

Ambos chicos asintieron rápidamente. La respuesta era obvia.

Cómo preparar waffles; con Lux, Bel, y Holanda.

Primero, separar la yema de los huevos de la clara; y esta última, batirla a punto nieve. Dejarla reposar.

De eso, se encargaba Lux. Sus hermanos veían asombrados por sus habilidades.

Luego mezclar la leche, la mantequilla derretida, el azúcar y las yemas de huevo en un recipiente mediano. Bate hasta que el azúcar se disuelva bien.

Bélgica se encargó de poner los ingredientes en el recipiente mientras Lux luego lo batía.

Coloca todos los ingredientes secos (harina, polvo de hornear y sal) en un recipiente grande, y agrégale los ingredientes mojados que recién mezclaste.

Holanda puso primeros los ingredientes y Bélgica la mezcla.

Mezcla bien todos los ingredientes, hasta que la masa no tenga grumos.

Holanda tomó una cuchara y empezó a mezclarlos con algo de dificultad: Bélgica le ayudó. Si lo hacían juntos sería mucho más fácil.

Ahora solo tienes que cocinar los waffles en una wafflera. Normalmente demora unos 2 a 3 minutos, pero depende de la máquina.

Lux fue el encargado de vertir la mezcla en la máquina.

Ahora solamente tocaba esperar.

— ¿Ya está? — Preguntó Bélgica al segundo de encender la máquina.

— No Bel, debemos esperar tres minutos. — Luxemburgo sonrió, Bélgica siempre había sido así de impaciente.

— Odio esperar...

— Lo sé, ¿Por qué no buscas los cubiertos y platos mientras esperamos?

— ¡Está bien! — Corrió rápidamente hacia los estantes, si hacía algo, el tiempo pasaría más rápido.

— ¿Y yo.. que puedo hacer? — Holanda tiró de la ropa Luxemburgo, llamando su atención.

— Puedes buscar las servilletas o ayudar a Bel. — Esa versión de Holanda si que le sorprendía.

Lux volteó a verlos, estaba muy feliz de crear aquellos recuerdos junto a sus hermanos. ¿Ellos recordarán lo sucedido una vez que vuelvan a la normalidad? Esperaba que si. Sería genial recrear lo sucedido ahora con sus hermanos ya en su forma adulta.

Seguro que Bel se comería la mezcla de chocolate cuando nadie viera. O Holanda estaría limpiando la cocina rápidamente si se mancha.

No podía evitar sonreír.

— ¡¡Lux, los waffles!! — El extraño grito de su hermano lo alertó. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Y ese humo que era..?

— ¿Eh..? ¿¡EH?!

Luxemburgo desconectó rápidamente la máquina, buscando los guantes de cocina rápidamente.

Oh, los waffles.. ¡Estaban totalmente negros!

— Es mi culpa... — Suspiró, tristemente.

— No te preocupes Lux, ¡La próxima vez seremos más cuidadosos! Verdad, ¿Holanda? — Bélgica quería animar a su hermano, verlo así de triste no le gustaba.

— Sí, lo seremos! 

Luxemburgo los abrazó a ambos fuertemente. Era afortunado de tener aquella posibilidad con sus hermanos.

— ¿Estás llorando? — Inquirió Holanda a ver a su hermano sollozar.

— N-No..

— ¡Tranquilo, podemos hacer más! No llores por los waffles.. — Bélgica le devolvió animadamente aquel abrazo.

"Realmente soy.. muy afortunado de tenerlos como hermanos.."   
Pensó.


	5. Chapter 5

Bielorrusia estaba sentada en una pequeña mesa rosa redonda, con sus dos hermanos, ahora menores; Ucrania y Rusia.

Estaban jugando a tomar el té.

Es difícil imaginar a la bielorrusa en esa situación, ¿Verdad?

Pero ella haría todo por sus hermanos.

Incluso vestir un extravagante y ridículo sombrero rosa con plumas, un collar de perlas falsas y un sticker de corazón en su mejilla.

— ¿Quieres más té? — Preguntó Rusia.

Sí, la idea del té fue idea de él. No de Ucrania.

— Claro.

— ¡Bielorrusia! Debes pedir por favor. — Ucrania reprochó a su hermana. Aún seguía pareciendo la hermana mayor.

— Sí, por favor.. — Corrigió, avergonzada. 

— ¡Ten! — Rusia le sirvió té imaginario en la pequeña taza rosa de juguete. ¿No sería mejor que hubiera té de verdad..?

Verlos sonreír de aquella forma... Su verdadera infancia no había sido así de feliz.

No. Rusia debía escapar de varios países más poderosos, Ucrania estaba hundida en la pobreza, los tres vivían escondidos y aterrados.

La ucraniana siempre intentaba dar un buen ejemplo o creaba buenos recuerdos para que el día de mañana puedan decir que hubo al menos un destello de luz en su oscura infancia.

Bielorrusia sentía la obligación de crear buenos recuerdos para sus hermanos ahora. No sabía si quizá cuando volvieran a ser como antes lo recordaran. Pero era muy importante para ella hacer que se diviertan y sonrían. Ya que de pequeños, no pudieron hacerlo sinceramente. Ellos la cuidaban y protegían. Ahora ella debía devolverles aquella sensación de "no estás sola. Estamos juntos."

— ¿Por qué no vamos al parque?

★

Llegando al parque, Rusia observaba como todos los demás chicos jugaban en grupo. Quería unirse. ¿Bielorrusia le dejaría?

— Si eso quieres, ve.

Rusia corrió hacia los niños. La bielorrusa lo vió irse con una sonrisa casi invisible.

— Bielorrusia..

— ¿Qué sucede, Ucrania?

— Cuando volvamos, ¿Podemos jugar a la casita?

— Claro.

Cuando Bielorrusia volvió su mirada por el camino de Rusia, lo vió volver hacia ellas sollozante.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Los niños no quieren jugar conmigo! Dicen que doy miedo y que soy extraño..

— No llores Rusia.. — Ucrania intentaba consolar a su hermano abrazándolo.

— Hablaré con ellos.

Bielorrusia se acercó a un pequeño grupo de chicos.

Se inclinó para estar a su altura. — Ustedes.. ¿Son los niños que rechazaron a mi querido hermano?

Los chicos asintieron lentamente con la cabeza. Algo les decía que aquella chica era atemorizante.

— Lo pondré fácil. Si no juegan con él.. voy a arrancar las cabezas de sus padres y después vendré por las suyas. — Hizo una leve pausa. — O clavare cuchillos en sus ojos. Me gustan para hacerlos sopa. — De su largo vestido, sacó una navaja; acercando el filo a uno de los chicos.

— J-Jugaremos con él. — Accedieron todos al unisono, aterrados.

— Bien. Se hará todo lo que él diga, ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos vieron a la bielorrusa irse satisfecha. Estaban tan asustados que cuando Rusia volvió con ellos, empezaron a llorar.

— Les quitaré los ojos. — Bielorrusia volvió a levantarse de la banca, dispuesta a ir por ellos. Pero Ucrania se sujetaba de su pierna para que no vaya. Rusia solamente observaba confundido la escena.


	6. Chapter 6

Mónaco llegó del mercado a su casa y lo primero que encontró al entrar a la sala, fue a Francia haciéndole un raro peinado a la africana.

Levantó una ceja, dejando la compra en la mesa.

— ¡Llegaste! ¿Conseguiste todo? — Seychelles volteó a verla, sonriente.

Mónaco asintió con la cabeza, caminando hacia la cocina.

— ¡Déjame trenzar tu cabello! — Exclamó Francia a Mónaco, quién no le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien tocase su cabello.

— No, gracias. — Declinó la oferta sonriente.

— ¡Monnn! Déjalo, no te hará daño. — Francia parecía apunto de hacer un berrinche, así que Seychelles habló en su defensa.

— No. — ¿Realmente tenía que hacerlo? ¡No quería!

— ¡Mon!

— ¡Bien, lo haré! — No podía decirle que no a la chica, eran grandes amigas desde hace tiempo.

Seychelles y Francia sonrieron ante Mónaco aceptando.

— Te dejaré más bella de lo que eres. — Dijo Francia mientras se sentaba en un banquillo detrás de la rubia.

Mónaco sonrió levemente, Francia seguía siendo el mismo coqueto de siempre.

El francés deshizo la trenza larga de la rubia ceniza, peinando sus cabellos.

Seychelles había desaparecido de la habitación, fue a buscar unas galletas para los tres.

Mónaco no quería mirar el espejo frente a ella. Francia sabía de moda, sí, ¿Pero su versión pequeña también? Tenía miedo de lo que podría hacer un niño en su preciado cabello.

★

— ¡Ahora abre los ojos! — Después de unos minutos, Francia había terminado con su peinado. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente, teniendo con el desastre que iba a encontrarse en su cabello. 

Se miró al espejo, confundida.

¿No debería haber un peinado rarisimo como el que le hizo a Seychelles?

En cambio, había una elegante y prolija trenza rodeando los cabellos sueltos.

— Está.. Está precioso, Francia. — Logró decir, aún shockeada.

— ¡Obviamente, lo hice yo! — Rió egocéntrico.

Mónaco le revolvió los cabellos. Seychelles había vuelto a la habitación con un peinado diferente; su cabello ahora tenía ondas rizadas.

— ¿Qué le pasó al peinado chistoso que te hizo Francia?

Seychelles la observó confundida. ¿De qué peinado hablaba..?

— ¿Peinado? ¡Mónaco, eran broches para el cabello!

Mónaco se sonrojó, avergonzada. Los broches eran tan pequeños que no los había visto.

Seychelles rió inocentemente mientras Francia pensaba que aquella chica no podía ser territorio suyo.


	7. Chapter 7

— ¡Deja de llamarme Grecia! ¡Tengo suficientes problemas con Rumanía y Moldova! ¡Si ves a Bulgaria dile que vuelva, no me va a dejar sola cuidandolos! — Hungria colgó la sexta llamada en el día del griego. Bulgaria había aprovechado esa distracción para irse y dejarla sola con ambos hermanos.

Moldova era un niño inquieto, lo sabía.. Pero ahora con Rumania los problemas se habían duplicado. El rumano hacia magia, desaparecía de un lugar a otro.. ¡No podía controlarle!

Ademas, había olvidado lo arisco que era Rumania de pequeño. Literalmente era cómo los vampiros de las antiguas historias.

Recordaba que cuando llegó a ellos, Rumania no paraba de morder a Grecia o Bulgaria. Más al pobre búlgaro... Quizá por eso se fue.

— LLEGUÉ. — Bulgaria entró a la casa, pateando la puerta ya que tenía las manos ocupadas.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? Y.. ¡Deja de patear mi puerta! Si la rompes, la arreglas.

De las bolsas Bulgaria sacó un montón de cosas. Ajo, cebollas.. agua bendita.

...

Ya sabía dónde quería llegar.

— Por últimamente vez Bulgaria, RUMANIA NO ES UN VAMPIRO.

— ¡¡Tiene colmillos!! — Defendió su argumento al instante.

— AGH. Mejor ayúdame a buscar a los niños antes de que rompan al--

Hungría no terminó de hablar ya que escuchó un estruendo en la cocina.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacía el lugar, viendo a Moldova colgado de un estante.

Hungría ahogó un grito corriendo hacia él para tomarlo en brazos. — Moldova.. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

— Hermano se siente mal, está temblando y no quiere que me acerque.. — Contó tristemente, abrazando a la húngara. — Quería darle galletas para que se sienta mejor..

— El sol. Porque es un vampiro. — Volvió a decir Bulgaria.

— Preferiría que no hubieras vuelto. — Lo fulminó con la mirada. — Moldova, vamos con tu hermano.

Caminaron hacía la habitación del pequeño, viendo una bola de manta temblorosa en el suelo de la habitación iluminada por una luz tenue.

— Vas tú. A saber si tiene rabia. — Hungría empujó al búlgaro hacía Rumania. Ella no podía, tenía al pequeño Moldova en brazos.

Bulgaria tragó saliva, acercándose lentamente a él. — ¿Rumania...?

No hubo respuesta. Se acercó para quitarle la manta de encima pero Rumania se abalanzó a él antes.

Los cuatro gritaron, Hungría prendió la luz; se encontraron con una agradable sorpresa.

¡Rumania había vuelto a la normalidad!

— ¡¡Hermano!! — Moldova corrió a sus brazos, abrazándolo.

— ¿Qué..? ¿Donde estoy..? — El rumano estaba confundido, su cabeza le dolía.

— Arriba mío. Bajate. Me aplastas... — Logró decir Bulgaria quién estaba siendo aplastado por él.

Rumania tomó en brazos a su pequeño hermano después de levantarse.

— ¿Qué pasó?

— Nadie lo sabe. Cuando Inglaterra, Noruega y tú se fueron de la sala de conferencias.. Algo raro pasó y algunos países se convirtieron en niños. — Relató Bulgaria, levantándose del suelo.

— Obviamente ustedes tres están detrás de todo esto. ¡Habla ya! — Acusó Hungría, molesta.

— ¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas. Yo no estaba con ellos. — Se excusó Rumania. ¿De qué hablaba la loca ésta?

— ¿Entonces fue cosa de Inglaterra y Noruega? — Inquirió Bulgaria. — Creo que debemos hablar con los demás.. Decirles que Rumania volvió a la normalidad.

Los demás asintieron, debían solucionar el problema rápidamente.

Mientras tanto, ¿Que estarán haciendo los demás países...?


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¿¿Por qué carajos tengo yo cuidar de él?? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú, Luxemburgo?

Romano se encontraba hablando por teléfono con el Luxemburgues.

\- No puedo. Estoy bastante ocupado con Bel y Holanda. Además, ustedes se conocen bien. Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo. - Respondió, calmado. Quería colgarle, estaba un poco cansado de escuchar sus quejas. Estaba seguro que solamente dejaba a España corretear por ahí. - Debo irme. Bel me llama, ¡Ánimos! - colgó rápidamente.

Romano maldijo, ¡No iba a cuidarlo! Estaba muy ocupado.

¿Haciendo qué?  
...  
Ocupado siendo un país, ¡Obviamente!

Escuchó un estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Corrió rápidamente hacía allí, ¿Qué estaba haciendo España ahora?

\- ¿¡Qué crees que haces?! - Vió uno de sus platos favoritos echo pedazos en el suelo. "Lo mato." Pensó.

\- Tengo hambre. ¿Cuándo vamos a comer? - Preguntó inocentemente España, ajeno a su desastre.

Miró su reloj de mano, ¡Eran las 15:00 recién!   
Y ya había almorzado un montón. ¿Qué tenía en el estómago este niño?

Suspiró, si no le hacía algo de comer, posiblemente hiciera algún berrinche o algo.

\- Vamos a hacer churros. - Dijo el italiano, buscando su receta favorita. ((Cortesía de Bélgica))

Cómo preparar churros; Con Romano y España.

Ingredientes:

300 g. harina de trigo   
440 ml. de agua  
1 cucharadita de sal   
Azúcar para espolvorear  
Aceite de oliva suave para freír o aceite de girasol  
Papel absorbente de cocina  
Una churrera manual o una manga pastelera con boca fina. En nuestro caso, A Romano le encanta hacer todo a mano.

Preparación de la masa.

Ponemos la harina en un bol amplio. En una cazuela calentamos el agua con la sal.

Mientras España colocaba la harina, Romano calentaba el agua. Aún así, no quería alejar su mirada del chico, sabía que en cualquier momento haría otro desastre. No confiaba en él.

Cuando empiece a hervir la vertemos directamente y de una sola vez sobre la harina. Con una cuchara de madera integramos la harina con el agua. Nos quedará una masa muy pegajosa y bastante compacta.

Romano hizo a un lado a España cuando tuvo que vertir el agua. No quería que se lastimara... Después debía pagar él.  
Empezó a amasar lentamente, el español observaba con curiosidad. 

Ahora vamos a introducir esta masa en una churrera o manga pastelera. 

Cómo a Romano le encanta hacer todo a mano, usará la manga pastelera.

Era un paso importante, así que también lo haría él.

España se estaba aburriendo,¿Quiza debía romper algo?

Vamos haciendo las porciones de churros con la masa cruda sobre un paño de cocina. Ponemos al fuego una sartén con abundante aceite de oliva muy suave o aceite de girasol.

-Ven acá. Haz las porciones. Eras muy bueno en esto cuando eras adulto. - Romano le tendió el utensilio, España lo tomó sonriente. ¿Romano ya confiaba en el?

Cuando esté caliente introducimos las porciones de masa para freír. Debe estar a 195°c o 200°c.

-Ve para allá, puede saltarte aceite y no pagaré un hospital o algo así.

Cocinamos a fuego medio para evitar que los churros se queden crudos por dentro.

-¿Ya están? - preguntó con impaciencia España. Romano lo siseó con la mirada.

Una vez fritos retiramos a una bandeja con papel de cocina para absorber el exceso de aceite. Servimos espolvoreados de azúcar blanquilla o azúcar glass

España se abalanzó a la bandeja, Romano pegó con la cucharada de madera frente a él. 

-¡Están calientes aún! Te vas a quemar. Ve al comedor, ahora los llevo.

Romano necesitaba un café. Rápido. Ese niño acaba con la poca paciencia que tenía.


	9. Chapter 9

La hora del té se acercaba, y Macau pasa un tranquilo momento con Portugal admirando las aves de su casa.

Portugal era un niño fácil de impresionar y callado. Era diferente a la versión adulta; Él es.. ¿Cómo podría describirlo? ¿Coqueto, misterioso?

De igual manera, estaba teniendo un relajante momento junto a él.

Le enseñaba sobre las aves, el portugués escuchaba atentamente sobre ellas.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar el té?

Preguntó al chico, este asintió sonriente.

La cocina para Portugal era muy grande. Debía subirse a un banquito para alcanzar la mesada.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? — Portugal observó curioso el lugar.

Macau le alcanzó un plato de los estantes de arriba, era imposible que el portugués llegará.

— Ahora, puedes poner las galletas que más te gusten aquí.

Portugal se estiró hacía el tarro de galletas para alcanzarle.

Mientras tanto Macau calentaba el agua para el té. Sacó de los estantes un elegante juego de tazas de té.

Para Macau, la hora del té era más presentación que té.

Y para Portugal, era cuántas galletas dulces puedes meter en el plato sin duda se caigan.

Sirvió con cuidado el agua en las tazas con el saquito de té, luego Portugal agregó los cubos de azúcar.

Llevaron con cuidado la bandeja de las tazas y el plato de galletas a la mesa, que previamente le habían puesto un mantel blanco.

Su estadía con su antiguo tutor, era una tranquila y agradable. ¿Romano tendría la misma suerte con su hermano? También, ¿Qué estarán haciendo sus hermanos asiáticos? No creía que Taiwan tuviera problema en cuidar a Vietnam..Pero estaba preocupado por China.. Muy preocupado.


	10. Chapter 10

Taiwan ama la moda. Pero nunca ha tenido a alguien con quien compartir sus gustos.. ¡Pero ahora la tiene!

Bueno.. algo así. Taiwan había obligado a Vietnam a desfilar sus ropas de pequeña.

A vietnam obviamente no le gustaba, pero jamás aprendió a quejarse.

Además.. esa ropa no era su estilo. Era demasiado brillante y atrayente, con muchos encajes y era muy difícil moverse con eso puesto.

Taiwan se sentía mal por aprovecharse de Vietnam.. ¡Pero siempre quiso tener una hermanita menor para hacerle ropa!

— Viet, ¿Qué tal si hacemos ropa a tu gusto? — Taiwan le sonreía amablemente, Vietnam asintió levemente.

La tomó de la mano y fueron hacía su máquina de coser; tenía muchos más aparatos y telas. — ¿Qué color te gustaría?

— Verde.

"Siempre ha elegido el verde"  
Pensó Taiwan. Y era cierto. La mayoría de sus ropas tenían algo verde en ello. Pero siempre usaba su traje tradicional, un áo dai verde.   
Taiwan siempre ha pensado que los trajes de Vietnam eran hermosos.

Buscó una tela verde y la coloco sobre el cuerpo de la ventanita, tomando las medidas de ella.

Taiwan solo usaba ropa hecha por ella. Y era difícil considerando que la mayoría de sus ropas eran tradicionales.

Empezó a coser. La máquina hizo el ruido suficiente para que Vietnam puede escabullirse a la cocina.

Era la hora de la merienda y ambas no habían comido nada. Arrastró un banquillo hasta la mesa y empezó a preparar unas tazas de té. Se enojó un poco al no ver un juego de té. Al parecer Taiwan era más de desayunar afuera.   
Le agregó leche y un toque de miel. Era su combinación favorita.

En una bandeja colocó ambas tazas y fue lentamente hacía la otra asiática.

Escuchó que el ruido de la máquina había parado, ahora lo único que escuchaba era a Taiwan buscando por ella.

— ¡Allí estás! — Corrió hacia ella. Pensó que se había ido porque no soportaba que la tuviera de modelo. Suspiró, quería llorar.

— No llores. Fui a hacer té. — Dijo tranquilamente Vietnam.

Taiwan miró la bandeja, un poco sorprendida. Sabía que su hermana fui independiente desde pequeña, pero esto superó sus expectativas. Sin duda, Vietnam había crecido en un ambiente hostil.

Taiwan tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre la mesa.

— Gracias, Viet. — La asiática de cabellos largos abrazó a su hermana. Vietnam no entendía porqué. Pero aún así le devolvió el abrazo cálidamente. — Vamos a merendar~!


	11. Chapter 11

— Yo estoy muy ocupado con las cosas de mi país. — Se excusó Japón.

— Yo también lo estoy. — Aportó Hong Kong.. que tampoco quería tener algo que ver con China.

— ¡Lo cuidaré yo! — Corea no tenía ningún problema con cuidarle. ¿Por qué sus hermanos no lo dejaban?

— ¿Y si se turnan? — Apareció Tailandia, quién se había enterado por ellos lo que había sucedido en la reunión.

— Eso suena bien. — Asintió Japón.

— Yo no iré primero. — Dijo el hongkones.

— ¡Yo lo haré~!

— Japón debería ir primero. — Dijo Tailandia.. el también temía por la seguridad de China.

— ¿Yo..?

— Eres el indicado. El único que no está realmente loco como estos dos.

— No estoy loco. — Bufó Hongkong.

— No, pero eres medio rarito.. — Susurró Tailandia.

— Entonces.. cuida bien de China hasta la próxima semana. — Hongkong le entregó al chino en brazos al azabache.

Cuidar a China por una semana.. parecía un reto imposible para Japón. Pero no iba a rendirse sin haber intentado antes.


	12. Chapter 12

Desde que Ingleterra empezó a vivir con Canadá y Estados Unidos, ha tenido pesadillas. Se levantaba a mitad de la noche y empezaba a llorar, ambos hermanos habían intentado de todo para poder calmarlo, pero nada funcionaba.

Y esta noche.. había una fuerte tormenta eléctrica.

\- Va a ser una noche dura. - Estados Unidos se hundía en café, de cualquier forma no iba a dormir.

Incluso ahora que era temprano y llovía a cántaros pero sin truenos, Inglaterra empezó a llorar.

Era el turno de Canadá cuidarlo esta vez.

\- Debería prepararle un café.

★

\- Ya no sé qué hacer.. - Suspiró Canadá, tomando el café de su hermano.

\- ¿Si se lo damos a sus hermanos? - Inquirió EEUU.

\- ¡Nosotros somos sus hermanos! - Exclamó.

\- No, sus verdaderos hermanos. Nosotros somos como los adoptados.

\- ¿Hablas de Escocia y los demás..? ¿No se llevaban mal? ¿Qué tal si no lo cuidan bien? ¿¡Y si lo dejan afuera en medio de una lluvia?!

\- Cálmate ya, Canadá. No vamos a darselo si no quieres. - Su hermano a veces era muy paranoico.

Inglaterra ahora estaba tranquilamente viendo televisión. Lo peor comenzaría en la media noche.

★

Antes de que dieran las doce. La luz se fue debido a los fuertes vientos que azotaban los cables de luz.

Canadá y EEUU buscaban velas, mientras, Inglaterra estaba escondido debajo de la mesa. Odiaba la oscuridad.

Pronto, la casa empezó a ser iluminada tenuemente por la luz de las velas.

Inglaterra salió debajo de la mesa una vez escuchó a Canadá venir por él.

★

Dormir nunca había sido tan difícil para Estados Unidos. Cada que acostaba al inglés, a los veinte minutos volvía a llorar.

Canadá, estaba haciendo hotcakes a causa del insomnio.

\- Ya llenaste toda la mesa de hotcakes. - Comentaba el estadounidense mientras tomaba un plato para servirse.

\- Bueno, después podríamos dárselas a los vecinos.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no me voy a comer todo esto? - Bromeó el mayor.

Canadá volteó a verlo. - Te apuesto cincuenta. - Dicho esto, obviamente no sería solamente una broma para estados unidos

\- HECHO.

Antes de poder atacar aquellos hotcakes, Inglaterra entró a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo..?

\- Hotcakes, ¿Quieres? - Le ofreció de su plato, con un montón de Hotcakes en la boca.

\- No.. tengo miedo. No puedo dormir. Los truenos me asustan. - Susurró el inglés, mirando el suelo.

Estados Unidos y Canadá tuvieron un dejavu

\- ¡El cuento! - Exclamaron ambos. Inglaterra los vió confundido.

\- ¿Qué cuento?

\- Estaba en el estante de arriba. - Ambos se fueron de la cocina ignorando al inglés, fue tras ellos.

Estados Unidos se estiró hasta alcanzar el último estante de arriba, donde se encontraba aquel libro.

Pausemos un momento. ¿De qué libro hablan los dos hermanos norteamericanos?

De un libro de cuentos, más específicamente de hadas. ¿Por qué era tan importante para ellos? Fácil. Era el cuento que Inglaterra les leía de pequeños.

Ese cuento sobre hadas era muy importante para ambos. Era la única forma de conseguir que se durmieran.

\- Este cuento. De hadas, ¿Te gustaría que te lo leyeramos? - Le preguntó amablemente Canadá.

\- ¡Sí! - ¿Hadas? ¿Hablaba en serio? Las amaba, obviamente que sí quería.

Y así fue cómo al fin, los tres pudieron tener una buena noche de sueño, por un libro de hadas de años atrás.


	13. Chapter 13

Prusia insistía en ir de compras al supermercado, el alemán no tenía nada dulce para comer. Solo alimento aburrido y "con esteroides" según el niño.

Pero Alemania no soltaba la mano del menor. Lo conocía muy bien. Podría hacer alguna travesura si lo dejaba solo por un momento.

Y eso le fastidiaba a Prusia. ¡Quería ser libre! Estar con el alemán no era más que una tortura para él.

Y la oportunidad perfecta se presentó ante sus ojos.

Una pobre ancianita recogía los paquetes de arroz que había tirado sin querer.. y Alemania era un caballero, no podía pasar de largo sin ayudarla antes.

— Quedate aquí, Prusia.

Puff, obvio lo haría. Una vez vio que Alemania se alejaba, echó a correr por los pasillos del supermercado.

¡Libertad!

¿Donde debía ir ahora? Claro, la sección de cereales era la mejor.

★

— ¿¡Prusia?! — Bueno.. en algún lugar de su corazón sentía que esto iba a pasar si lo dejaba solo. Prusia había desaparecido y ahora debía buscarlo. Ese niño.. era sólo problemas.

Por otro lado, Prusia estaba a gusto en la sección de cereales viendo las coloridas cajas. Era un niño después de todo.

El chirrido de un micrófono lo aturdió; se escuchó una voz diciendo "si ven a uno niño de cabellos plateados solo, por favor, traiganlo a la oficina de empleados, su hermano lo está buscando."

Demonios, ¿No podía dejarlo solo por un momento?

Corrió hacía otra sección, la de electrodomésticos.

★

— ¡Prusia!

Alemania le había encontrado demasiado rápido, ¿Era un super humano o qué? Aún así, no iba a dejarse atrapar fácilmente.

Echó a correr y Alemania igual, persiguiendolo

Al doblar en una de las esquinas, Prusia quedó atrapado entre un muro enorme de cajas.

— Basta ya de correr.

Estaba atrapado, bueno.. debía rendirse.

★

— Sabes que nos prohibieron la entrada, ¿No?

Decía Alemania saliendo del local sin ninguna bolsa.

— ¡Pero no rompí nada, lo juro! — Se excusó.. quizá si mordió algunas manzanas..


	14. Chapter 14

Austria estaba un poco.. muy enojado por el hecho de que todos los días se cenaba pasta. ¿Qué no había otra cosa? ¡Estaba harto de lo mismo siempre!

— Ve.. Vamos Austria, come aunque sea un poco.. — Italia estaba preocupado por él, era sólo un niño.. necesitaba comer.

No sabía qué hacer.. jamás había cuidado de un niño.. él era el niño que cuidaban.

— ¿Por qué no le enseñas el arte de la pasta?

Inquirió Kugel Mugel, de alguna forma había entrado a la sala sigilosamente.

— ¿El arte de la pasta? ¡Qué gran idea! — Exclamó el italiano. — Vamos, Austria, a la cocina. — Italia tomó la mano del austriaco y literalmente lo arrastró hacia la cocina.

— Yo hablaba de pinturas.. — susurró el otro austriaco.

Bienvenidos a otra sección de cocina.  
Hoy presentamos..  
Cómo preparar pasta fresca casera.

Ingredientes

300 g de sémola de trigo duro o harina   
3 huevos  
1 pizca de sal

Hoy con un narrador especial  
¡Italia!

¡Chao! Soy Italia hoy les enseñaré a hacer pasta. Es muy fácil, primero.. Comenzamos formando una montaña con la sémola o la harina. Abrimos un hueco en el centro como si fuera un cráter. A continuación rompemos los huevos en el hueco, añadimos una pizca de sal y batimos con un tenedor. Fácil, ¿No? A Austria no parece interesarle..

Al principio la masa será bastante irregular y tendrá muchos grumos. Poco a poco, conforme vayamos amasando, la masa se volverá lisa y elástica. Sólo hay que tener paciencia!

La envolvemos en film transparente y la dejamos reposar en el refrigerador durante al menos 30 minutos. Austria llevará la masa al refrigerador, creo que se está aburriendo.. no sé cómo hacer para que sea interesante.

Pasado este tiempo podemos pasar a estirar la pasta. Tomamos un tercio o un cuarto de la pasta y cubrimos el resto de nuevo con el film transparente. Es importante no dejar la pasta al aire demasiado tiempo porque se seca muy rápidamente. Ponemos un poco de sémola o harina en la mesa de trabajo, tomamos la masa y la aplanamos un poco con las manos. Esta vez le pedí ayuda Austria, parece querer ayudar.. Eh, ¿Oh? ¿Ya se cansó..?

Una vez que la masa quede perfecta, ¡Ahora hay que hacer la pasta en la máquina!

Personalmente me gusta cortar en trozos grandes la masa para pasarla por la máquina.   
El encargado de hacer fina la masa es Austria.  
¿Se estará divirtiendo?

Una vez cortada la pasta la dejamos reposar en una bandeja con abundante sémola o harina (para evitar que se pegue entre sí) o la podemos colgar y dejar secar. 

¡Listo! ¡Terminamos la primera parte! Ahora falta.. ¡Cocer la pasta!

Cocer la pasta es muy fácil: preparamos abundante agua ligeramente salada con sal y la llevamos a ebullición. Una vez que haya empezado a hervir añadimos la pasta y la dejamos cocer durante pocos minutos, separándola un poco con ayuda de un tenedor, sobre todo al principio, para evitar que se pegue. En Italia no es costumbre añadir aceite al agua de cocción ya que la pasta lo absorbe y se incrementa mucho la cantidad de grasa del plato. Es suficiente mover la pasta delicadamente durante los primeros segundos de la cocción.

Una vez listo, puedes acompañarla con la salsa que más te guste. Yo elegiré.. Bolognesa. La típica de mi familia.

Espero que Austria se haya divertido tanto como yo. Me trae muchos recuerdos hacer pasta casera.. Malos y buenos por igual.

Cocinar junto a tu familia es una de las mejores sensaciones, te hace sentir menos sólo...

Oh, me estoy yendo por las ramas.. Cómo diría mi hermano Francia.. ¡Bon appétit!


	15. Chapter 15

Ambos hermanos rubios pasaban su tiempo tranquilamente, Liech cree que eso era lo que necesitaba su hermano. Su infancia había sido un poco movida, ¿Por qué no pasar sus días como niño junto a ella comiendo dulces?

Su hermano era diferente a lo que hubiera imaginado. Era tranquilo y tímido. Reía fácilmente y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro siempre.

Ahora se encontraban de picnic. Liech había preparando sandwiches y jugo natural de frutas.

Suiza le contaba anécdotas con Austria y lo mucho que Hungria daba miedo a veces.

Liech sonreía a cada cosa que su hermano contaba. Le encantaba verlo así de feliz.

Quería verlo así más tiempo. Verlo sonreír le generaba un sentimiento que no podía comprender.

Quería que él siguiera sonriendo.


	16. Chapter 16

— ¡Hutt River! ¡¿Dónde demonios está Australia?!

— ¿No lo tenías tú..? — ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? No podía concentrarse.

— ¡¿Lo dejaste salir?!

— ¡Qué pensé que lo tenías tú!

Wy salió corriendo de su casa, buscando por lo alrededores de su patio. ¡No pudo haber ido muy lejos..! ... A quien engaña, ¡Es Australia, ahora mismo podía estar en la orilla del mar!

¿Debía llamar a Nueva Zelanda..? No, posiblemente tendría un ataque de pánico y no iba a encargarse de eso.

Wy y Hutt River preguntaron por los alrededores, en los locales, casas.. ¡Y nada!

Australia no estaba en ningún lugar.

— No debemos pensar cómo nosotros.. ¡Pensemos como Australia! — Decía Wy.

— Ya perdiste la cabeza.. — Hutt River suspiró, cansado.

— ¡Es Australia! Es raro, ama la naturaleza..

— Y los koalas y canguros son sus favoritos.

— ¡La reserva natural! — Dijeron ambos al unisono.

Corrieron como si su vida dependiera de eso.. bueno, lo hacía.. Si Nueva Zelanda de enterara..

— Señorita wy, ¿Qué la trae por aquí? — Preguntó uno de los guardaparques.

— Mi hermano.. — Wy no podía hablar, le faltaba el aire.

— ¿El señor Australia..?

— Debe estar aquí, escapó de casa.

— ¿Escapó? Pero señorita, el ya es un adulto.

— No hay tiempo de explicar, ¿Podemos ir al área de koalas? — Intervino Hutt River, ¡Estaba muriendo! Necesitaban encontrarlo rápidamente.

Al llegar al área, buscaron con la mirada al australiano, pero no lo encontraron.

— ¡No está! ¿Qué es lo que pensamos mal..? — Wy estaba devastada. ¿Qué tal si no lo encontraban y se criaba con los animales como Tarzán? — Intentemos con los canguros.

Había más gente en esa sección, había un nuevo canguro bebé cómo atracción.

— No está.. — Hutt River también estaba preocupado por Australia, ¿Donde pudo haber ido?

— ¡Ahí, en la bolsa de ese canguro! — Gritó un niño al ver algo moviéndose en el marsupio del canguro.

Y de allí salió Australia, envuelto en lo que sea que haya dentro de un marsupio.

— UGH — Wy tapó su boca, iba a vomitar si seguía viéndolo empapado de.. ¿Qué era eso?

— Que asco.. — ¿Por qué Australia no era normal..?

★

— ¡No te vuelvas a ir, Australia! Estuve muy preocupada por ti.. — Aunque ya hubieran bañado a Australia.. él seguía con aquel olor impregnando en su ropa. Pero eso no le importó a Wy, quería abrazarlo. — Huele horrible.. — Mala decisión.. Muy mala decisión.


	17. Chapter 17

Grecia no podía creer que Hungría le haya colgado. ¡Ni siquiera había respondido sus demás llamadas!

También, no podía creer que estuviera cuidando al imbécil del turco.

El pequeño niño lo observaba fascinado; veía a otra persona; Antigua Grecia.

Grecia se sentía bastante extraño ante eso. Ya que solamente le hacía caso a él por parecerse a su madre.

¿Él recordará lo que le hizo a su madre?

— Voy a contarte una historia, Turquía. — Grecia se acomodó en su sillón. Turquía lo observaba atentamente.

Hace mucho tiempo, existió una gran mujer.   
Era una mujer de grandeza interior, astuta y lista.   
Esa mujer formaba parte de un Imperio sin igual.  
Rico en cultura, era un pilar para las nuevas eras que se avecinaban.

Esta mujer tuvo un hijo.  
Era presagio de su muerte.  
Pero ella no lo odiaba.   
Al contrario, amaba a aquel niño.

Le enseñó todo lo que tenía que saber.  
Desde las ciencias exactas hasta aprender a luchar cómo un verdadero guerrero.

Un día, ella tuvo que partir.  
Su hijo aún siendo un niño, sabía que algo malo le pasaría a su madre si salía de aquel palacio.  
Pero él no hizo nada para detenerla.

Al día de hoy, el pequeño se sigue preguntando;

“¿Pude haberla salvado..?”

Grecia iba a seguir con su relato, hasta que observó al turco dormir plácidamente en el sillón. Mejor debería dejarlo descansar.

Se fue allí, dejando al chico dormir.

¿Turquía habrá entendido de quién se trataba? Jamás lo perdonaría por matar a su madre. Pero al parecer, aquel turco que ve ahora.. No es conciente de haberle arrebatado a su madre.

Una sensación de tristeza inunda su corazón.   
¿Cómo estará su madre? Miró al cielo, de seguro lo estaría observando. ¿Se sentirá orgullosa de él?


	18. Chapter 18

Jamás había cuidado de un niño, ¡Menos de un país que ahora era un niño! ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?

China observaba las aves pacíficamente, era mucho más entretenido que la televisión. 

Quizá.. ¿Hacer lo que él quisiera?

— Quédate aquí. — Japón salió de la sala, yendo hacia otra habitación.

China le observó irse, y una vez que se fue volvió a observar el día de las aves. ¿Qué se sentirá ser un ave?

Eres libre.. puedes volar a donde quieras.. y cantas bonito.

¿En su próxima vida él se puede convertir en un ave?

Luego de unos minutos, Japón volvió con una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

El de China no estaba tan caliente para que el pudiera tomarlo. China le agradeció en su idioma natal y Japón se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Te gustan las aves? — Preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su té.

— Sí, me gustan mucho. — Contestó, imitando a Japón.

Al parecer, quizá.. no sea tan difícil de cuidar.


	19. Chapter 19

A China no le gustaba estar con él. Se la pasaba abrazándolo y apretándole las mejillas. ¿Qué acaso no sabe lo que es espacio personal? ¡Al parecer no!

Suspiró, alejando la cara del coreano de la suya. Quería estar tranquilo. 

— Oh, ya sé. ¿Te gustaría ver idols? — Corea sonrió, sus ídols eran lo mejor del país.. bueno, casi todos venían por ellos o por la fantasía de vivir en Corea y conseguirse un "Oppa". Eso es ficción.. ¿Qué no entienden..?

— ¿Idols? — China no sabía a lo que el mayor se refería.

— Déjame mostrarte.

Corea encendió la tele, China odiaba la televisión.. demasiado luminosa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Las soshis! — Exclamó Corea al poner uno de aquellos canales donde pasaban conciertos de idols.

— ¿Soshis? — Ladeó su cabeza, no las conocía.

— SNDS. — Aclaró, obviamente no podía conocerlas.. era sólo un niño.

— ¿SNDS? — Nop, tampoco.

— ¡Girls Generation! — ¿Tampoco?

— ¿Quienes? — ¡Tampoco!

— Solo mira.. — Corea se rindió.. imposible.

Al momento de verla, a China se le aceleró el corazón.

— ¡Jiejie! — Soltó China de repente. Había dicho "hermana mayor" en chino.

— ¿Te gusta? Es Yuri noona~

— ¡Yuri jiejie! — Volvió a decir, aún más emocionado por saber su nombre.

— ¡Ni a mí me has llamado hermano mayor!

China se quedó viéndola mientras Corea lloraba en silencio por tal humillación... Pero era Yuri, no podía sentirse más halagado.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Mis planes no se van a arruinar por ti, hermano. Así que.. te llevaré conmigo.

Eso dijo el asiático menor antes de tomar en brazos al pequeño China.

.

\- ¿Por qué trajiste a un bebé? - Preguntó uno de los chicos con los que estaba.

\- Debo cuidarlo. Si no, mis hermanos se enfadarán conmigo.

\- Es lindo, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

\- Yao.

\- ¿No es niña..? Juraría que lo era..

\- Bueno, explotemos algunos fuegos artificiales. - Inquirió otro de los amigos del asiático.

Mientras cuidaba a China, sus amigos se aseguraban de que todos los cohetes estuvieran en su lugar.

\- ¡Ya está! - Exclamó uno de ellos, acercándose a prender la mecha de los cohetes, rápidamente se alejó al hacerlo.

Los estruendos de aquellos cohetes eran molestos para los oídos de un niño, así que escondió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano.

Hong Kong lo observó, no había sido una muy buena idea. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Tapó los oídos de china y volteó su rostro en dirección a los fuegos artificiales que seguían.

\- Se qué es molesto, pero mira cómo iluminan el cielo, China.

El menor observó con brillo en los ojos aquel espectáculo de colores y luces en el cielo. Extendió su mano hacia el cielo, queriendo tocarlas.

Hong Kong sonrió al verlo.. No era tan aburrido después de todo.

De pronto su celular sonó. Era Rumania en un chat grupal con todos los países allí. ¿Qué habrá pasado?


	21. Chapter 21

Hong Kong ha entrado al chat.

Vampiro001: ¡Es el último país!

HK: ¿Que ha pasado?

Fujoshi: Explicalo de una vez.

IceIceBaby: Por favor alguien dígame cómo cambiar mi nombre de usuario.

Vampiro001: ¿Inglaterra y Noruega siguen siendo niños?

Maple: Sí, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Vampiro001: ¡Demonios! El hechizo no puede hacerse con un solo mago. ¡Necesitamos al menos dos!

Liechtenstein: ¿Rumania? Explicanos qué pasa.

Grecia: No entiendo.. lo que pasa..

HEROE1: EXPLICA YAAAA

Japón: Rumania, ¿Estás ahí?

Fujoshi: BULGARIA. ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ HACIENDO ESE IMBÉCIL?

Yogur: Está revolviendo toda su habitación buscando un libro.

Taiwan: ¿¿Libro??

Romano: Agregenme cuando resuelvan algo.

Romano ha salido del chat.

Italia: ¿Hermano?

Alemania: Callense de una vez. Así no solucionaremos nada.

Luxem: Alemania tiene razón. Bulgaria,vuelve a llamarlo.

Vampiro001: ¡No hay otra alternativa! Para el único hechizo que podemos usar.. ¡Se necesita otra persona que sepa de magia!

Czech: ¡Pero no tenemos otro mago o lo que sea!

Eslovaquia: ¿Qué haremos ahora..?

Bielorrusia: Calma. Hay alguien más que sabe, sólo que nadie lo toma en cuenta.

Sey-Sey: ¿Ehh? ¿Quién podrá ser?

Monaco: Por favor, dejen de dar tantas vueltas...

Macau: Si me pudieran escuchar.. escucharla solamente suspiros.

Corea: ¿¿Con quién está Hyung??

Wy: ¡Bielorrusia ya dinos quién es!

Nueva Zelanda : P-por favor..

Bielorrusia : Obviamente.. Islandia.

Ice Ice Baby ha cambiado su nombre de usuario a Islandia.

Islandia: Yo qué?

Vampiro001: ¡CLARO! ¿¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Islandia, desde el momento que te conocí has tenido un aura mágica. Pero nunca has aprendido a usarla, ¿Verdad? Es más, creo que Noruega jamás te dijo.

Liechtenstein: ¿Islandia..? ¿Es en serio?

Vampiro001: ¡Voy a tu casa ahora mismo!

Vampiro001 ha salido del chat.

Islandia : ¿Mi casa? Pero vivimos lejos.. Olvidenlo acaba de aparecer frente mío. Vamos a hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad todos, adiós.

Italia: ¡¡Buena suerte!!

Islandia ha salido del chat.

Sey-Sey: Buena suerte chicos..


	22. Chapter 22

\- Entonces.. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? - Inquirió Islandia, viendo al rumano absorto en su libro de magia.

\- Obviamente primero debemos practicar otros hechizos.. No queremos que algo salga mal con los países.. - Rumania le mostró su pesado libro. - Aquí hay hechizos fáciles. Practicaremos con alguno... Prueba con el primero.

Islandia leyó primero en su mente lo que decía allí.. no entendía ni una de las palabras escritas ahí.

Intentó recitarlas.. pero su pronunciación aún no era perfecta. Así que terminó haciendo un hechizo diferente.

\- ¿Qué he hecho..?

Rumania señaló la ventana.

\- ¿Qué? Oh por las barbas de.. Volví el cielo rosa.

Luego de varios intentos, de volver el cabello de Rumania afro y de hacer que Mr.Puffin se convierta en un gato, Islandia pudo hacer los hechizos correctamente.

\- Ya estás listo para el hechizo final.

\- ¿Ya..?

\- ¡Confía un poco más en ti, Islandia! Puedes hacerlo.

\- Puedo.. hacerlo.

★

Rumania había preparado toda la habitación con los objetos mágicos necesarios. Islandia no quería verlos, solo se enfocó en las velas rojas que los rodeaban.

— Entra al círculo, Islandia.

Dió un paso adelante, sentía un peso sobre sus hombros. Fue hacia el centro del círculo junto a Rumania quién seguía sosteniendo el libro.

— Recitemos el hechizo juntos.

— Bien.

★

Al otro lado de Europa se encontraban Mónaco y Seychelles en la sala de la casa de Francia, preocupadas viendo fijamente al niño.

Este les preguntó que les pasaba, pero no contestaron.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hoy va a haber una tormenta? — Decía Seychelles viendo el cielo nublado.— El cielo está totalmente negro.. Mira, ¡Ya está lloviendo a cántaros! ¿¿De dónde vino todo este viento??

De pronto, se escuchó un rayo cerca de ellos. Seychelles abrazó a Mónaco por el susto.

— Queridas, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Ambas se voltearon a escuchar aquella voz familiar. Seychelles se lanzó a abrazarlo fuertemente.

— ¡FRANCIA!

— Bienvenido de vuelta, Francia. — Mónaco sonreía sinceramente al verlo.

— ¿De vuelta? ¿Qué pasó? — El francés no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Mónaco sonreía..?

★

— Rusia, Ucrania.. Rápido, entren a casa. Llueve demasiado para que estén afuera.

Los niños entraron, y cuando Bielorrusia se volteó a cerrar la puerta se escuchó, otra vez, un rayo.

— Llueve demasiado.. Bielorrusia, hoy no lavamos la ropa, ¿Verdad? — Inquirió Ucrania, mientras Rusia observaba la ventana.

Oh.. ¡Había funcionado! Lo sabía, ambos no podían fallar.

Corrió a abrazarlos rápidamente. Los otros dos no entendían la repentina muestra de afecto de su hermana. Pero.. se sentía bien que les abrazara. Bielorrusia parecía apunto de llorar.

★

— ¡Polonia deja de hacer trampa en el ajedrez! — Eslovaquia Lloriqueó, ¿Por qué no podía jugar acuerdo a las reglas..?

— ¡Nop!

Se escuchó el mismo rayo una vez más. Esta vez ocasionó un apagón en la casa del polaco.

— Eslovaquia trae la linterna.. — Decía Czech, caminando con cuidado en busca de las velas.

— ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué debe cortarse la luz en la mejor parte del juego? —

— ¿¿Polonia?? ¡Has vuelto! No sé donde estés pero deja que te abrace~ — Eslovaquia caminaba rápidamente pero con cuidado en busca de su hermano mayor.

— Eslovaquia ten cuidado de no caer--- — Antes de advertir a su hermano, escuchó un estruendo. —Te caiste, ¿Verdad?

★

— Oh.. llueve demasiado.. Quería llevarlos al parque hoy.. — Luxemburgo miraba por la ventana tristemente. Odiaba los días de lluvia. Al menos sus hermanos dormían plácidamente en el sofá.

El mismo trueno asustó a Luxemburgo causando que manchara la mesa del té que previamente estaba tomando.

— ¡Auch! — También había manchado un poco de su ropa.

— ¡Lux! ¿Estás bien? — La belga corrió a socorrerlo, ¿Qué había pasado..?

— ¿¿Bel?? — Parpadeó al verla, después, vió a su hermano mayor detrás de ella. — ¡Han vuelto! Se lanzó abrazar a sus hermanos dulcemente. — ¡Los extrañe mucho!

— Y nosotros a ti~ — ¿Extrañarlos..? No sé habían ido.. oh, bueno, ¡Un abrazo es un abrazo!

★

— ¡Mierda con esta maldita lluvia! Ya para de una vez.. — Maldecia Romano, harto de todas las tormentas ¡Y de ese maldito trueno!

— Romano, ¿Qué pasa que estás maldiciendo tanto? — Entro a la sala un somnoliento España "a la normalidad" Romano sonrió al verlo.

— ¡Idiota de los tomates, volviste! Qué alegría.. ¡Podrás dejarme solo ahora!

Ah, que felicidad.

★

— ¿Hermano estará bien..? El le teme a las tormentas.. y.. ¡T-Trueno! — Italia se sobre saltó al escuchar aquel trueno tan cerca de su casa.

— Italia, ¿Por qué gritas tanto? — Pregunto el austriaco acercándose a él.

— ¡Austria! ¡Qué bueno volverte a ver! — El italiano se levantó rápido a abrazarlo con fuerza.

— Q-Qué.. ¿Por qué este abrazo tan repentino..? — Austria no sabía cómo reaccionar a los abrazos..

★

Macau se tomaba con calma la tormenta, era algo natural, tanto que no se preocupó por aquel trueno.

— Oye, Macau.. ¿Qué hago aquí? — Portugal estaba perdido, ¿Cuando había ido a la casa del chico..?

— Oh, Portugal.. qué alegría volverte a ver..— Sonrió con serenidad. — ¿Quieres una taza de té?

★

— ¡Vietnam! ¡Volviste a la normalidad! — La castaña se lanzó a los brazos de la mayor, abrazándola con mucha fuerza.

— ¿De qué hablas..? — ¿A qué se refería con normalidad..?

— ¡Te extrañe tantooo!

— Ugh, despacio.. me ahogas.. Taiwan.. — Intento quitarse a la chica de encima, pero ella siempre había sido la más fuerte de todos los asiáticos.

— ¡Ups! — Soltó a la vietnamita rápidamente. Disculpándose con una reverencia.

★

— ¡Volví! — Exclamó China, encontrándose con la sala vacía.. ¿Y sus hermanos? — Mocosos malagradecidos..

★

— Inglaterra, deja de llorar.. por favor..

Cómo todos sabemos, Inglaterra odia las tormentas. Le tiene terror. Por eso estaba en los brazos del estadounidense quién intentaba calmarlo.

El trueno se escuchó a poca distancia, cortando la luz por un segundo. Cuando la luz volvió, Estados Unidos vió a un ya adulto Inglaterra en sus brazos.

— ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, TARADO?! SUÉLTAME. — Inglaterra estaba sonrojado de la vergüenza, pataleando para que este le soltara.

— Con gusto.

Y lo dejó caer al suelo, este cayó y su trasero impactó contra el frío suelo.

— ¡Ouch!

— ¡Inglaterra, volviste! — Exclamó Canadá al entrar a la sala. ¿Por qué estaba en el suelo..?

★

— ¡WEST! ¿Que haces?

Un ya adulto Prusia entró a la sala donde se encontraba Alemania.

— ¿Hermano? El hechizo funcionó.. Que bueno.. — susurró, pero su hermano logró escucharle.

— ¿De qué hablas ahora?

— Nada. Es bueno verte otra vez, hermano.

★

— Ouch.. ¿Qué fue todo eso..? ¿Por qué llueve tanto..? — ¿Donde estaba..? ¿Qué había pasado? Suiza no encontraba esas respuestas.

— ¡Hermano! — Al ver a su hermano, la rubia corrió a abrazarle.

— Liechtenstein.. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me abrazas tan de repente?

★

— ¿Qué Australia estaba en donde? ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que se alejada de ustedes?! — Reprochaba Nueva Zelanda a los otros dos australianos.

— ¡F-Fue culpa de Hutt River! — Se excusó Wy, señalando al chico.

— ¡Mentirosa! — Hutt River se defendió.

Discutían tan fuerte que no habían escuchado aquel trueno.

— Oigan oigan, ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? ¡No peleen! — Australia entraba a la habitación, sonriente como siempre.

Nueva Zelanda y Hutt River se quedaron congelados al verle. Pero Wy se lanzó a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vió.

— ¡Hermano!

— Wy~~ ¿Ya me dejaras abrazarte todos los días?

— Ni lo sueñes.

★

— Oye Grecia, ¿Qué pasó? — Su cabeza dolía.. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— Volviste a la normalidad.. que bien. Ahora vete, fuera de mi casa.

Grecia empujaba hacía la puerta de su casa al turco. Ni crea que iba a quedarse un poco más.

— ¡No puedes dejarme afuera con esta tormenta!

★

— ¿Funcionó..? ¡Mis hermanos! — Islandia corrió rápidamente hacía la habitación donde los había dejado.

Al verlos, Islandia sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal.

— ah..

— ¡Is! ¿Que pasa con esa cara tan preocupada? — Dinamarca se mostraba preocupado por el menor, su cara estaba pálida.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Islandia? — Inquirió Finlandia.

— ¿Estás llorando..? — Suecia habló, extrañándole eso del menor.

— Los.. extrañe mucho.. — Murmuró, le costaba decir lo que sentía.

— ¡Abrazo familiar! — Decía el danés con brillos en los ojos.

— No me toques, Anko. — Noruega quitó el brazo del danés de su hombro.

— ¿Me puedo unir? — Rumania entró a la habitación sin previo aviso, viendo el tierno abrazo de los cinco.

— ... ¡Todo esto es tu culpa, Noruega! ¡No jodas! — Le reprochó, aún abrazándolos.

— También fue culpa de Inglaterra.. — Murmuró, intentando zafarse de aquellos regaños.

El teléfono de Rumania sonaba. Contestó la llamada entrante.

— ¿Hungria?

— Oye, tarado, ¿Funcionó? Bulgaria está preguntando cómo loco y ya llévate a tu hermano menor.

— ¡Estaré ahí enseguida, todo salió bien!

— Me alegra escucharlo. Ahora ven antes de que te clave una estaca en el corazón.

Mientras Islandia reprochaba a Noruega, Rumania en un acto de magia desapareció de allí, apareciendo arriba de la mesa de la húngara. — ¡LLEGUE!

— ¡BÁJATE YA DE MI MESA! — Le tiró con su fiel sartén, rozándolo por poco.

★

Después de aquello, Noruega y Inglaterra tuvieron que pagar por lo que habían hecho.. y nada mejor que hacerlos sirvientes de todos los países por dos meses.

Y además, en Islandia despertó un deseo de aprender más por la magia. ¡Bien hecho, Rumania! 

 

Yyyy

 

¡Fin! 

 

Un gusto haber seguido esta historia con ustedes. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
